Legend of the Black Fang
by TheGolurker
Summary: In Port Tanzia, amongst various pieces of lore, there exists a legend of a motley group of hunters who saved this bustling hub from a truly infernal fate. The most well-known and arguable leader of this group is known by the moniker of the Black Fang. But, like all legends, the journey has to start somewhere. This is his story.
1. Deviljho is in the Details

**Author's Note: Hey there! Golurker here with an all new story! As a big fan of MH, I thought it was about time that I wrote something based off the series! With regards to this tale, a couple of things: One, even though many reading this may be intimately familiar with the world of Monster Hunter, I'll do my best to make this accessible to those who aren't, so don't shy away! Whether you're a MH veteran or a MH virgin, I hope to make this an engaging tale that anyone can enjoy! And two, writing action scenes is a skill I constantly seek to improve. Unlike Pokemon, I don't have the luxury of utilizing game text to augment them, which means I got a bit more work to do. So, please, tell me what you think! Is it compelling? Does it flow well? In what areas could it be improved? Same thing for the writing in general. Don't be afraid to give your honest opinion! Oh! And speaking of Pokemon, I'll be writing this concurrently with my other ongoing fic, All Fired Up! If you haven't read it yet, I recommend you go check it out! …In any event, sit back, relax, and enjoy the Legend of the Black Fang!**

Hey there. Nice to meet you. It's not everyday I find someone interested in my life, so allow me to introduce myself. The name's Fang, and I hunt monsters for a living. Gender, Male; Height, 5' 3"; Age, 18 (though I don't look that old); Hair Color, Blond; Weapon of Choice, Dual Blades; and I like wearing Bone Armor for the flexibility it gives me. Hmm… Anything else?… Oh, yeah, that's right. I'm also about to get my guts chomped out by a Deviljho.

_**Hunt 1: The Deviljho is in the Details**_

Now, what's a Deviljho, you ask? Lemme put it this way. Imagine a T-Rex had a baby with Godzilla and stuck a pickle on its hind end. Now, beat it with the ugly stick within an inch of its of life, give it corrosive drool, and that's pretty much the gist of it. Seriously, I forget my cache of Dung Bombs one time and that's when I run into this abomination. Hmm… humongous, 2-ton dinosaur versus all 110 pounds of me. Wonder who'll come out on top. …Actually, hold your Kirins, I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here. How about we start from the beginning?

…

Everything started out fine. The air was warm, the skies were clear, and the seas were calm, meaning I was able to get some sleep without feeling nauseous. Great swimmer, horrible with seasickness; there's a certain irony in that. …Hmm? What's with the looks? Yeah, I sleep on a boat, what of it? It's pretty nice, actually; there's a bed and everything. No need to get all judgmental. …Anyway… Exhausted, yet refreshed after a long night of hunting and stargazing, I thought I'd start the day off easy with a Qurupeco quest. After all, what better warm-up could there be other than an overgrown green parrot with a penchant for impressions and starting fires? Not to mention, the hunting grounds were the Sandy Plains, _the_ go-to spot for a side of tanning with your monster slaying. It was perfect. So with trusty dual blades in hand and a meaty breakfast in my tank, I was all set to go.

About an hour later, Hunter Base Camp began to come into view. And quite a view it was. The camp itself was a humble sight, but the sun-scorched landscape surrounding it was far from it. Breathtaking rock formations, towering desert anthills, even the occasional jumping Jaggi; I tell you, it doesn't matter how often you do it, but traveling by airship never gets old. …Well, provided of course that the crew doesn't push you out the starboard side partway through.

_THUD!_

"This is as far as your fee will take you, kid! Felvine prices are on the rise! Nya-ta!"

And soon, the hovercraft becomes nothing more than a miniscule speck in the distance. Stupid money-conscious Melynx. I pay my hard-earned Zenny for this trip and what do I get? A face full of blazingly hot desert sand.

_KRRRREEEEEEEEH!_

A face full of blazingly hot sand smack dab in the middle of 'Peco territory. …No wonder black cats get a bad rap.

_RRRRO- KH! RRRRO- KH!_

Oh well, doesn't matter. Squawk at me all you want, you titanic toucan! I'm not just some greenhorn.

_THMP THMP THMP THMP THMP!_

As fast as I can, I rush it head-on…

"HYAH!"

And lunge forward with both blades.

_VSHT!_

Small streaks of black lightning surge out when I make contact, but the 'Peco seems hardly fazed.

_RRRRO!_

Without a moment's hesitation, the bird claps together its flint-tipped wings…

_KH!_

_FWOOM!_

And sparks a cloud of flames straight at my face, knocking me back. But it'll take more than that to keep me down. (Thank you, fire-resistant helm.) I ready my blades and take a deep breath.

"Demon Mode!"

With a surge of newfound energy, I charge at the beast and unleash a flurry of slashes.

_SLSH! SLSH! SL-SL-SL-SLSH! VSHT!_

And this time, it actually shows a marked effect:

_KRRRREEEEEEEEH!_

Sending the bird into a slap-happy rage.

_FWAP!_

A tail slap-happy rage.

_FWIP!_

Luckily, I manage to roll out of the way, but the attacks just keep on coming. As soon as I get up…

_SPLAT!_

I get slathered in 'Peco puke. And that's not all.

_CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP!_

The next thing I know, a bright yellow beak pecks ferociously from above.

_SL-SLSH!_

However, a couple of good gashes to the gullet do a great job of parrying it away.

_KRRRREEEEEEEEH!_

At which point, ol' Flint Feathers goes absolutely ballistic.

_RRRRO- KH!_

Ow.

_RRRRO- KH!_

OW.

_RRRRO- KH!_

YEOWCH! OH SWEET BLUE MUSHROOMS, THAT BURNS!

Note to self: fire-resistant armor doesn't do a thing if it doesn't cover where you get hit. …Ow, my achin' midriff… This was not the kind of warm-up I was looking for! But as for the 'Peco, none the worse for wear, puffing up its chest like a giant red balloon. Just my luck. Once sufficiently swollen, the bird then lets loose an ear-splitting and gutteral roar; the sound of which will be ingrained in my mind for the rest of my life (or rather, what little of it I've got left).

_GRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRR…._

I had no idea what manner of monster the avian abomination was impersonating, but I knew it wasn't good. I muster all my strength and sprint ahead again, swords poised to stab the bird right in sac. …And no, not _that _sack.

_THMP THMP!_

Closer…

_THMP! THMP!_

Closer…

_THMP! THMP! THMP!_

Hah! Gotch-AAAAAH!

_WHAM!_

Blindsided by a Rhenoplos.

_SLSH! SLSH! SL-SL-SL-SL-SLSH!_

Take that, you annoying gray ankylosaur.

With righteous retaliation dished out, I resume my advance, but the damage was already done. The ground below me rumbles. Once… Twice… And then-

_GRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRR…._

Say hello to the pickle-tail.

_FLAP FLAP FLAP…._

And bye-bye to the overgrown parrot. …I'd call it a coward, but really, could you blame it? Remember what I said before? 2 tons of ugly, raging Godzilla-saurus Rex with black lightning seeping out of its face. To be completely honest, I kinda wanted to run away myself… But not today!

I reach into my pouch, chug down a Max Potion, and face down the threat.

_THMP! THMP! THMP! THMP!_

Running past its drooling maw, I go straight for the legs, which are so disproportionately small that it's a wonder the thing can even stand.

"HRR-RAAAH!"

_SL-SLSH! SL-SLSH! SLSH! SL-SL-SL-SL-SLSH!_

However, it shows no sign of being fazed in the slightest. It raises its other leg and then-

_THOOM!_

A large tremor erupts from the epicenter of the Deviljho's stomp, throwing me off-balance. Not wasting any time, the beast does a complete 180...

_WHOMP!_

And sends me flying through the air, courtesy of its giant pickle of a tail. I soon find myself struggling to get up, my vision slightly blurred from the shock of the impact.

_FfffffffwwwwwWWFFFF…_

The 'Jho quickly builds up energy near its maw…

_FFFFWWWWWVSSSSHT!_

And unleashes a menacing stream of pure draconic power. Too disoriented to evade properly, I hold up my blades in an attempt to soften the blow.

_SSSSSHHHHHHHH…._

But to little avail. While some of the power was deflected or even absorbed, I still get sent skidding back several feet and a rather unpleasant shock. For a brief moment, the monster glares at me with piercing crimson eyes, laced with murderous intent. I manage to get up onto one knee in that span of time, but-

_GRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRR!_

That booming roar has me covering my ears to block it out. The beast draws closer, ground shaking in its wake, until its atrocity of a face is directly overhead.

_GRRRR…_

I swiftly grab my blades and-

_SLSH! SLSH!_

I carve an X-shaped wound directly on the devil's face. This time, it staggers back, visibly shaken from is injury and crying out in pain. However, despite my little comeback, it's far from incapacitated. An ominous shadow quickly looms, before-

_WHOOOMP!_

One of its legs lands right on top me, pinning me to the ground and knocking out the swords out of my hands. A loud _CRACK!_ also rings out through the desert, accompanying an intense surge of pain. At this point, it's hard to tell if that was my armor breaking or my ribs. Or both.

_Drip… drip… drip…_

…Not that it matters much anyway. As I feel the saliva starting to sear into every exposed part of my body, the 'Jho's jaw draws ever closer, ready to have me in time for brunch. And now, we've come full circle. Here I am, defenseless, barely-of-age hunter, about to get eaten by a ferocious toothy reptile. If only I were a princess, some hero would come swooping in at the last second to save me. Sigh… What I wouldn't give to be a princess right about now. Except, you know, male. …But alas, I'm in no fairy tale and I know it. There's not gonna be a glorious Ceadeus Ex Machina to get my butt out of this one. …Yeah, you may want to avert your eyes now. This'll probably get messy…

"Wyvern Fire!"

_BOOOOM!_

_GRRRRRAAAAWWWRRRR!_

_WHOOOMP!_

…Huh. Well whaddya know, a knight in shining armor.

As the beast is blown flat on its back, I turn my head to the side to see a girl in gleaming golden armor, wielding a shield in one hand and a smoking, brilliant bluish-white spear in the other. But before I can say a word, she squats down and lifts me onto her metal-clad shoulder.

"That explosion won't hold it down for long. We need to get out of here!"

"W-wait… Wh-what about… Wh-what about the-"

"Forget about the quest! You're in no condition to fight anything, let alone that monstrosity! We have to go! NOW."

And with her dragging me along, I manage to escape from the blood-stained battleground and off to safety.

…

Another half-hour or so later, we disembark and walk back onto the dock near Port Tanzia's open-air tavern. While aboard the Guild Airship, the crew got the chance to assess and treat my injuries. Miraculously, though my armor was severely damaged and barely holding together, not a single one of my bones got fractured from the incident. I mean sure, we hunters are made of stronger stuff than most regular people, but it's still quite a feat for someone like me. But, that's not to say that wasn't in a heck of a lot of pain. Cuts, bruises, the whole multiple acid burn thing, there was plenty of that to go around. That said, I did get patched up pretty good; apparently Melynx also make great medics, despite their tendencies to chuck Barrel Bombs and, you know, shove people off the sides of airship. …Regardless, I managed to regain enough strength to walk on my own again, at least until taking a seat beside my savior in front of Tanzia Grill, enjoying a post-hunt meal. She takes a small swig of milk before turning my way.

"You're one lucky son of a Barroth, you know that? I was on my way back to Base Camp to complete a quest of my own, when I saw you on the ground, about to become Hunter a la Mode."

"No denying that. I'd've been finished if you didn't step in. Thanks again, by the way."

"Don't mention it. We've got to look out for our fellow hunter, right?" She partakes of the milk once more. "In any case, my name is Lorica, Gunlance specialist. What's yours?"

"Fang. The name's Fang. Dual Blades are my specialty."

The violet-haired girl, upon hearing my answer, raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "…Seriously? Fang? That's your name?"

"What, too weird?"

"A bit, yes. …But then again, I guess it wouldn't be the strangest one I've ever heard." The girl proceeds to down the rest of her drink. "Still, there's something I want to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"What in the world were you thinking believing you could take down a Deviljho?! No offense, but something like that is way out of your league." She takes a glance at my abdominals, or rather, lack of them. "I mean, look at you; at the very least, you could get some armor that covers a bit more."

I didn't have mirror on hand, but I just knew my face turned as red as a Congalala's butt. "H-hey now! I-it just allows for a free range of movement, th-that's all! A-and besides, I'm not as weak as you think I am!"

"This coming from the scrawny kid who almost got killed? Somehow, I doubt-" Cutting her off, I pull out and hand over my Guild Card (don't ask me where I keep that thing), inducing a look of surprise in her face. "…Well, well, what do we have here? A fellow G-Rank Hunter, huh? …Perhaps I spoke too soon." Dang straight, you did. "But still, G-Rank or not, taking on that thing alone is nothing short of foolishness!"

"…Yeah… I know."

"So then why? Why did you charge in all by yourself?"

…Now that was a good question. "I guess I'm just… not the kind of person to run away from a crisis. …Well, that and hunting alone is kinda my thing."

"So you fancy yourself a lone Zinogre, is that it?"

"More like I don't really have anyone to hunt with. Nothing against working with others, but I just don't get the chance all that often." I stand back up and start walking southward toward the Port's Marina. "Anyway, I can't thank you enough for saving my life, Lorica. …But if you'd excuse me, I think I need to go lie down for a minute… or sixty."

"…Wait." She grabs me by the shoulder with a heavy metal gauntlet, a gleam of concern in her green eyes. It throws me off-balance in more ways than one. "If you're looking someone to hunt with, I can certainly oblige."

"…Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. I don't see a reason why I can't. Plus, there's been a few quests I've been meaning to tackle, and I could use all the help I can get." She leans forward my way ever so slightly. "So, what do you say? Care to join forces?"

I didn't need to think about my answer for a second.

"Definitely."

_And that was the day I first met Lorica. I wouldn't say my past was uneventful- believe me, a bunch of stuff has happened in my 18 years- but for some reason, it just felt like my life truly began that day. Now, what do I mean by that? …I'll get to that eventually._


	2. Grapes of Rath

**Author's Note: Well, college is back in session now. Hooray for slower updates! …Sigh… Oh well, not much I can really do about that. I'm just glad I was able to get it done! As with last chapter, keep the reviews coming! With the advice I got from the previous one, I've dialed back the onomatopoeia a bit, though it's still very much present. Thus is the magic of reviewing, faithful readers! So, tell me what you liked and what could be improved, especially with regards to the battle scenes! But enough intro! Let's get started!**

"So, this is the quest you have in mind, Lorica?"

"That's correct. A gourmet chef is seeking out special ingredients to make a dish for a high-end client. At the top of this list is something said to bestow vitality and vigor to whoever eats it. Giant grape-shaped fountains of youth, I believe he called them. They're quite difficult to obtain, so he decided to enlist the help of hunters, offering first taste to those who complete the task."

"Hmm. Sounds easy enough. …Almost too easy. What's the catch?"

"Well… this wonder food can only be obtained deep in the heart of Rathalos territory."

_**Hunt 2: Grapes of Rath**_

After some time to rest and recuperate, I was all set to go on my first non-solo quest in a long time. My dual blades were as sharp as ever, my pain was pretty much gone and I stopped bleeding out of 12 different places, which was definitely a plus. My body was ready for the hunt ahead. ...Except for one thing.

_Clunk!_

Just like that, my chest armor falls off, broken into two distinct halves.

"Uh, that… might be a problem."

"Certainly looks that way." Lorica turns around and gestures me to follow her. "Come on, Fang, it appears some repairs are in order."

Back at the Marina, after I take a moment to change into something a bit more decent in the hut next to my sleeping quarters we head across pier to the local smithy. I mean sure, a half-vest and some shorts may not be much, but it's better than parading around practically naked for the time being. Upon arrival, we're greeted by a cheery, reasonably-buff guy with reddish-brown hair in a similarly-colored leather apron.

"Hey, if isn't Lorica! How're things goin' for ya? Still giving those monsters the ol' stab-n'-blast?"

"As always. Lightning Blaze still performs like a dream! Some of your best handiwork yet, my friend. And how about you? Still caught up in a whirlwind of orders?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle! It's been a whole year since I started out working here; I'm totally used to it now!"

Naturally, hearing their familiarity left me a bit confused. "Um, you two know each other?"

"Oh, right, I should probably do some introductions first." She clears her throat. "Fang, meet Marcus, aspiring blacksmith and childhood friend ever since we grew up in Loc Lac. He may not have been here the longest, but he's a veritable prodigy at crafting weapons! And, Marcus, this is Fang, a Dual Blades user I saved from the jaws of a Deviljho at the Sandy Plains just earlier today. He may not look it, but Fang here is a fellow G-Rank Hunter. I'm pretty sure he's stronger than he looks." …Not quite the way I was hoping to be introduced, but I guess it works. "Anyway, I know you must be drowning in requests right now, but do you think you could fix his armor? It got broken up pretty bad from the fight."

I lay out my equipment on the counter, which Marcus promptly inspects. A short moment later, he flashes a prideful smile. "Of course I can! No problem at all! As I always say, I can do anything as long as I put my hammer to it!"

"Glad to hear it!"

"OK then! Back in a Flash Bomb!"

And the sprightly blacksmith retreats back into the orange-tinged workshop with a sprint.

While waiting for repairs to get done, I thought I'd take the opportunity to continue the conversation.

"So, what else is on this chef's list besides these special grapes? Is it just a matter of gathering up herbs and stuff?"

"Not quite, Fang. Also on the list are prime cuts of Rathalos Meat, so we're taking this thing down. And not only that, but it's the middle of Rath breeding season and the nearby Yukumo Village isn't interested being attacked by extra-aggressive wyverns."

"Can't blame them there; I wouldn't want my home getting destroyed either. …But first off, I have to ask, where is Yukumo anyway? I've never heard of it."

"It's situated in a mountain range near the Misty Peaks, about 2 hours via airship. I've never been to the actual village, but I hear they have great hot springs." She looks at me intently with those green eyes of hers. "But speaking of asking things, I've got a question for you. Where are you from? Judging from your style of clothing, I'm guessing you hail from a warmer climate?"

"Uh, y-yeah actually, you're right." …Just a couple hours with this girl, and I've never felt more exposed in my entire life. "Moga Village, born and raised."

"That small floating seaside village just a short boat trip away from here?"

"Yep, that's the one. It may not be the largest or most lavish place to live in, but I like it. So long as giant horned whales aren't causing earthquakes, it's pretty peaceful."

She shoots back a confused look. "Giant horned whales?"

"It's a long story."

A brief silence passes, leaving only the distant sounds of pounding hammers, steaming metal, and a domesticated Aptonoth relieving itself in its stable to fill the conversational gap. …Awkward.

"Anyway, Fang, like I said before, we're up against a Rathalos here. Are you prepared? And I mean, completely prepared?"

"You bet."

Remember the last time I wasn't?

_GRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWR!_

Yeah. Wouldn't want that happening again. A winged monstrosity with poisonous claws, fire-breathing ability, and a thick hide of red scales… It may not be a ravenous Deviljho, but it's definitely not something to be underestimated.

"I already stocked up a while back, Lorica. Potions, Mega Potions, a whole cache of Dung Bombs, you name it, I've got it with me."

"Excellent. Looks like we don't have to worry about you becoming a crunchy pile of _jaegar schnitzel _this time arou—"

_CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP!_

"Outta my way! Coming through!"

A series of loud footsteps echoes from behind the counter, cutting off my violet-haired companion. "One set of Bone Armor patched up and ready to go, Fang!" A series of footsteps made none other than the fired-up forger himself.

"M-Marcus! Y-you're back! …That was impossibly fast."

"Eh, not really. It's not like I had to make it from scratch. As long as you got some good Armor Spheres on hand, repairs are breeze! Heat 'em up, and they'll bond to just about anything, even bone! It's really just a matter of making sure it's all pieced together right. So take it! Everything's as good as new! Actually, scratch that! I think you'll find it even better than new!"

Naturally, I was a bit skeptical about his claims, but upon closer inspection, I saw my equipment was in pristine fighting condition, free of even the slightest crack. I tap the breastplate a couple times with my finger, and it actually seemed much harder than before. I had no idea how that even worked, but I was grateful nonetheless. I pay the fee, bid him farewell, and change back into my armor, meeting up with Lorica at the airship dock a few minutes later. Spotting me in the distance, she signals the vessel's cat captain, who then shouts out, "All aboard the nyan-stop flight to Misty Peaks!" With me onboard, we then begin our ascent into the clouds.

…

A two-hour ride later, we both disembark at a scenic clearing without incident. Yep, no crashing face first into the ground this time; no one in their right mind is going to mess with someone carrying a 10-foot exploding spear shaped like a lightning bolt. Working together certainly has its perks.

"And here we are! What do you think, Fang?"

A few yards or so ahead, a crystal clear waterfall flows down, forming a wide ankle-deep stream in the green landscape underfoot. All around me, a lush and verdant forest thrives, filled with several different types of trees and bushes. And along the banks, various Neopteran (read insect-like) creatures crawl about business, grazing on mushrooms. So, in short,

"Amazing… I take it you've been here before, Lorica?"

"That I have. Quite a few times actually. I don't have a Map on me, but I do know the area pretty well."

"So, what's first? You wanna search for these rare grapes or should we go-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a faint, but distinct roar rings out.

_Raaaaawr…_

"Hunting for the Rathalos? Yeah." She points to the wall of crashing water behind her. "There's a cave behind the falls. Get ready."

After stepping through the entrance and shaking off some of the excess water, I find myself in a spacious and surprisingly well-lit cavern. In addition an unknown yellow light source coming from the western side, a rather large ceiling cavity does a good job of illuminating the place. And it's under that leaking sunlight that we can spot a large, spiked dragon, complete with wings, tail, and countless… blue scales. …Of course. It could only mean one thing.

"A subspecies… Well, that changes things a bit."

Monster variants with different appearances and battle tactics. Just what we needed… In this case, the blue Rathalos, or Azure Rathalos as it's officially called, isn't drastically different from its crimson-colored counterpart. Same toxins, same fireballs, same ferocious attitude. But just like virtually every monster subspecies, it does have one major thing going for it: it's just plain nastier in a fight.

"You certainly know your stuff, Fang. …But yes, we definitely need to stay on our toes."

As I unsheathe my Dual Blades, Lorica gestures me again. "On my mark. One…Two… Three!"

In unison, we charge ahead quickly, but carefully, as to not slip on the damp cavern floor. Hearing our echoing footsteps, the dragon turns to face us and lets out a deafening

_RAAAAAAAAWWR!_

The wrathful Rath charges in turn, open maw glowing with heat.

_RAAAA!_

A fireball as big as me flies at frightening speeds toward the violet-haired hunter but…

_Fwwwwsh…_

…Disperses harmlessly against her large indigo shield. Now that's what I'd call quality craftsmanship. "Fang! I'll keep it occupied in the front! You take the other end!"

"Got it!"

Seeing as it's the only part I can reach (curse you, short stature), I once again go straight for the monster's legs.

"Demon Mode!"

With a surge of energy, I slash again and again in an effort to literally trip it up.

_SLSH!_

Left!

_SLSH!_

Right!

_SLSH!_

Left!

_SLSH!_

Right!

It cries out in pain and staggers back slightly, but soon turns my way with its piercing gaze. With fangs set ablaze, it rears back its head and lunges for a bite. I sidestep to the left, giving Lorica the opportunity to dish out a hearty Gunlance uppercut straight to its chin.

"I've got you now!"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

She then fires off a series of three shots, each one knocking its head upward further than the last. "Go!"

Seizing the opportunity, I dash as fast as I can and go for a lunging stab with both my blades.

"Hrrr-RAAH!"

But they don't connect. Just before contact, I get hit with a strong wind, knocking me flat on my bone-covered butt. Looking upward, I see the Rathalos flying high out of my reach. The beast redirects its attention to the golden armored girl several yards away, its mouth filling with flames.

_Ka-BLAM!_

A fireball hits the ground to behind her.

_Ka-BLAM! _

Another impacts off to the side.

_Ka-CLANG!_

But the third hits dead center, causing her to skid back.

"Khh…"

She lowers her shield and immediately fires off two shots, but the target is no longer within her sights.

"Huh? Where'd it go?"

In a blur of motion, I manage to spot the dragon circle around behind her, its talons bared.

"Behind you!"

But unfortunately, my warning was too little, too late.

_RRRRIP!_

Despite her attempts to dodge, the Rath's claws gash through her left shoulder plate, leaving a rather painful-looking wound on her shield arm.

"Lorica, you OK?!"

"…I'll be fine. It didn't cut that deep. It's the poison we need to worry about." I start fumbling around in my pouch for an Antidote, but she beats me to the punch with her own supply. "Thankfully though, that shouldn't be a problem." In one big gulp, she downs the vial of light-blue liquid and rises back to her feet as if nothing happened. "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

She slams the butt of her weapon on the ground, allowing her to reload and try to blast the beast down from grace. But as the azure King of the Skies continues to circle menacingly over our heads, the girl just stands there, tracking its movements from behind her shield. I was beginning to wonder if should be bracing myself in the very near future.

"Uh, not to be a backseat hunter or anything, but what are you doing? I don't really like the way that dragon's glaring at me…"

"I'm waiting for it get closer. Gunlances aren't exactly known for their range." The Rath then stops and turns, fixated on my purple-haired companion. "Here it COMES!"

I dive off to the side away from the azure behemoth headed straight at us without hesitation. Then I hear two shots fire.

_BAM! BAM!_

Followed by a loud _THUD!_

Looking back up after my… less-than-graceful evasion effort, I see the 'Los grounded, struggling to get back up.

"Now's our chance, Fang! Attack!"

"Got it!"

With its back exposed, I waste no time jumping on and whaling away at the Rathalos' wings, as Lorica slams down her weapon like a guillotine and lets loose at the dragon's face.

"Burst Fire!"

"Whirling Cleaver!"

_BOOM! SL-SL-SL-SL-SLSH!_

A large blast and seven slashes later, the beast roars out in pain and returns to its feet. And though damaged and bleeding from the roots, the Rath's wings flap faster and faster, lifting their owner off the ground and out through the ceiling. …With me on top.

"Wh-wh-whoa!"

I try pulling out my blades, but they're both firmly lodged in its bevy of blue back scales.

"Faaang!"

As I hang on for dear life, I grip tightly to my weapons as the Rath tries to literally get me off its back atop the scenic waterfall from before. …The view would be breathtaking if I weren't in mortal danger. It swerves every which way: up, down, side to side; heck, it even does a couple of loop-de-loops! …There was only one thing I could do.

_Bleeeugh!_

…Well, besides that, at least.

"You… are… going… DOWN!"

With all the strength my motion-sick self could muster, I plunge my swords deeper in its hide, sending a surge of black lightning coursing through its body. Its wings flail about wildly as it begins falling…

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!_

And cue the crash landing.

_THUD!_

The impact sends me flying through the air, blades in hand, hurtling in an arc towards the ground at a speed that I just know would hurt.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I got you!"

_Whump!_

Skidding back in the shallow stream, the golden-armored hunter catches me handily without losing her balance.

"L-Lorica!"

"Quite the stunt you just pulled there. Must say I'm impressed."

"It's not like I did it on purpose, but thanks."

"…And that you're actually lighter than I thought you'd be."

"Y-yeah, well, being parted from your lunch tends to that people…"

I was half-expecting a twinge of disgust, but she just lowers me onto the river's bank and nonchalantly grabs her Gunlance. "Then I hope that means you're hungry for more, because it certainly is!"

And the dragon lets out another deafening roar and charges ahead. One step… two steps… three steps… and then—

CRASH!

It trips over itself, slipping headfirst at our feet. This was it: time for the endgame.

"Hii-yaah!" With a swift downward thrust of her spear, my green-eyed comrade pins the Rathalos' head to the ground below. "Now go!"

"Not a problem! …Demon Mode!"

And that's when things got blurry. A rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins, I just go wild on the monster at hand, not holding back in the least the maelstrom of slashes I unleash all over its body.

"Demonic Echo!"

Several upward slices to the torso.

"Demonic Tornado!"

A series of spinning slashes to the legs.

"Demonic Bladestorm!"

And a flurry of alternating strikes to the wings for good measure.

Before the beast even knows what hit it, Lorica's Lightning Blaze then begins glowing red-hot at the tip. "And now for the coup de grace! Wyvern Fire!"

KABOOOOOOM!

And a legion of scaly blue fragments fly off in the explosion. Without so much as a twitch, the once-menacing Rathalos lays motionless at our feet, tongue hanging limply out of its mouth. …We did it.

"Nice work there, Fang! I can certainly see you've earned your rank."

I'd say something along the lines of 'Was there any doubt?', but the answer to that one was obvious. So instead, I just opt for a simple, albeit somewhat sheepish "Th-thanks. You too."

She flashes back a bright smile… And pulls out a short, waist-mounted knife.

"But now comes the dirty part. You got your hunting knife ready?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

With knives in hand, Lorica and I soon start slicing out the select portions of meat as per the request: Rath sirloin, Rath tenderloin, and a nice healthy portion of good ol' Rath tail meat. It was kinda like carving up the gigantic Thanksgiving turkey. Or butchering a scaly cow. …Gutting a giant fish? …Well, whatever it was, it meant I was definitely gonna take a nice long bath once I got back; the whole messy process soaked me in various monstrous body fluids that I'd rather not go into detail about. …But hey! That's one part down! Only one more to go.

"So Lorica, now that Yukumo is safe from being burnt to crisp, you got any leads on those elusive ingredients this chef guy wants?"

"Unfortunately, no. Even in my past hunts, I didn't see any signs of grapes around here, giant or otherwise."

"Does the Quest Info have any more details?"

"I don't think so, but I suppose I could check." She pulls out a small piece of paper and browses it briefly, then flips it over. On the back, there's a couple small lines of handwriting. "Hmm… What have we here… 'P.S. Oh yes, I almost neglected to mention, the grapes I am requesting aren't actually grapes. They don't grow on vines. In fact, they aren't even fruit. The elusive ingredients for which I am searching are in actuality Rathalos—" She abruptly stops reading.

"Huh? Why'd you stop? What's it say?"

"…Look. Just… look."

I lean in closer and read it for myself. "…Oh."

"Care to do the honors, Fang?"

"N-not really, but… OK…"

_SLSH! SLSH!_

_QUEST COMPLETE!_

_There's really no nice way to put this, so I'll just go right out and say it. Today was the day that I castrated a dragon. Yep, that's right, castrated. Emasculated. Neutered like a domestic pet. Luckily for the 'Los, he wasn't alive to feel the pain of _that_ injury, but still. …As a guy, I can't help but cringe a little at its fate. And given we had to wait for the Guild Airship to pick us up, I probably would've dwelt on that unsettling matter more if it weren't for happened next that afternoon…_

"Hmm. You're awfully quiet back there, Fang. Something wrong?"

"O-oh, it's nothing. Just feeling a bit exhausted is all."

She turns my way, and soon dons a bewildered gaze. "Uh, why you walking all cross-legged? …You know, if you need to go, there's plenty of trees around here…"

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just… I dunno, feeling a bit bad for that Rathalos we just—LORICA! LOOK OUT!"

From behind my fellow hunter, a large pink-scaled creature dives down, wings outstretched, at breakneck speeds. With hardly a thought, I push her to the side and lunge ahead with my blades, aimed straight at the monster's chest.

"HRR-RAAAAAAH!"

_VSH-SH-SHT! VSHT!_

_RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!_

A deluge of black lightning courses out of weapons and into the entire body of the would-be predator, causing it to convulse violently as it hits the ground. Using all the strength and willpower I've got left, I push them deeper, surging in even more lightning, knocking it backwards through the air. It then lands again with mighty crash… lifeless.

"Haah… Haah… L-Lorica, you alright?"

"F-Fang?! What was… That was… How did you even do that?!"

"I-I… I-I don't know, exactly…"

_Thud!_

I crumple to knees, feeling extremely drained. She then runs to my side with a concerned look in her verdant eyes. As my vision blurs, she appears to mouth some words to me that either look like "Are you OK?!" or "You are so screwed." I'm horrible at reading lips but I guessing it's the former. I wanted to respond, but…

Everything went black.

**Author's Note: Hey again! It's me. Normally, I try not to put two Author's Notes in one chapter, but I just thought I'd say couple more things before the chapter's end. One, yes, the characters in this story call their attacks, and yes, the attack names are faithful to the game's (which this case, being 3 Ultimate's) names. …Except for Fang's repertoire. Aside from Demon Mode, I took a few creative liberties with those ones. Why? Because frankly, "Demonic Echo" sounds way cooler than "Double Slash". Oh, and two, yes, Hunters do indeed have Thanksgiving. Think less Pilgrims and Native Americans, and more Felynes and coexistence.**


	3. Skymerald's the Limit

**Author's Note: With college back, updates have been… slower than I'd want them to. But hey, at least I got it out just in time for MH4U, right? Eh, close enough. Anyway, if any of my All Fired Up fans are reading this, worry not. The newest chapter of that is in the works as we speak! Hopefully, that'll be out in the very near future! To those unacquainted with my** **other ongoing story, if you're a fan of Pokemon, hilarity, and heated battles, I recommend you check it out! It's just a couple clicks away on my profile! As always, don't forget to drop a review! After all, you, the reader, can help shape the future of this story for the better simply by giving some constructive feedback! …But enough shameless self-promotion! Let's get started.**

Opening my eyes, I can see a brilliant starry night sky above my head and feel the subtle vibrations of a soft surface beneath me. The air around me is cool and refreshing and I can hear the sounds of conversation, interspersed with a variety of cat noises. It was peaceful, in a strange sort of way. …Don't tell me this is one of those surreal dream sequences where I start reliving my past or something… How cliché would that b—Oh wait, that's right. Almost forgot I live in a world where talking cats exist.

"Oh, Fang, glad to see you're awake. You feeling alright? You've been out for hours."

…And where a certain violet-haired hunter is concerned for my well-being.

"Still a little tired, but otherwise fine. Thanks for asking."

_**Hunt 3: Skymerald's the Limit**_

It's the middle of the night, and I find myself sitting up on a bed onboard the Guild Airship, still in somewhat of a daze after the hunt.

"So, Lorica, what exactly happened? My mind's feeling a bit fuzzy."

"I can certainly see why. Mine would be too if I slew a Pink Rathian in a single strike. After you collapsed, I carried you back to Base Camp, where the Felyne medics took over. Thankfully though, I didn't run into a lot of trouble on the way there. Sure, there was the occasional Jaggi here and there trying to take a bite out of you, but they weren't all that hard to deal with." She lowers her head slightly and breathes a sigh. "Still, I should've known there would be one of those in area, especially during breeding season. They're the mates of choice for an Azure Rathalos. I knew I should've kept my guard up…"

"…W-well, hey, d-don't worry. At least you made it out safe and sound, right?"

She pauses, then gives a small grin. "I should probably be saying that to you. You were the one who fell unconscious back there." She then looks at me straight on with those green eyes of hers. "Which reminds me, I'm still curious about something. Are you sure you don't know how you managed to slay that thing? Those blades of yours definitely are anything but run-of-the-mill."

"I wish I did, but I don't. I've had them for a good long while now, but they never did anything like that before."

"I see… Perhaps we can have Marcus take a look at them tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be able to shed some light on the matter."

The ship then begins to slowly descend.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, we have ny-arrived at Port Tanzia. Remember to take all your belongings with you and as always, thank mew for flying Guild Airlynes."

Once at the dock, we disembark and head back to the Marina, where a ferry awaits past the Aptonoth stables to take Lorica to her home in Port's residential area.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways for now. I take it you're back off to Moga, Fang?"

"…Actually, I'm feeling so beat right now, I think I'll just camp out on the boat again. It's been a long day."

"The villagers won't wonder where you are?"

"Hey, I may not look it, but I am old enough to live out on my own, you know. …And besides, I haven't really been to the village in while. It's not like they're expecting me or anything."

"I see, I see. Then enjoy your seaside slumber." She takes one step onto the ferry and turns to face me again. "But you know, I've never visited Moga before either. Maybe someday you could show me around the place."

…Gotta say. That girl sure knows how to catch me off-guard. "O-oh! Y-yeah, sure. I'd be glad to. …Someday."

And on that awkward note, she boarded the vessel and bid me adieu.

The next day, I didn't even wake up until the sun was shining directly down on my face. When I said I was beat last night, I wasn't kidding. It was already lunchtime. I almost fell over just trying to get out of bed and I didn't even change out of my armor last night. Oh well, if anything tried to attack me in my sleep, I was totally prepared! …Anyway, off in the distance, I could spot a gleaming golden figure and hear familiar voices amidst the bustle of activity. So as fast as my still-drowsy body could take me, I run over to investigate.

"Jumpin' Jaggi! This is some good stew! Where did you get it, Lorica?!"

"Oh, that? It was just a reward from the quest yesterday. I, uh, had a big breakfast and it seemed a shame to just let it go to waste."

"I'd say! It's delicious! What's in it, anyway?"

"It's... um… a secret recipe."

As I walk closer, I can see that it's none other than the violet-haired hunter and her blacksmith friend. Marcus voraciously shovels down a couple more spoonfuls before taking notice of me.

"Oh! Hey there, Fang! Glad ya could join us!"

…

"Hmm…" With discerning gaze and full stomach, Marcus casts his expert eye over my weapons. "H-hey! Wait a second!" …And promptly almost shouts my ears off. "This silvery luster, this exquisite craftsmanship… You were right on, Lorica, these are no ordinary weapons!"

"Oh, so you've seen this type of blades before."

"Seen, no. Heard of, yes." Immediately, the smith's eyes light up like hot forge. "They're part of a legendary category of weapons known in the smithing community as the Ancient set! They're extremely rare! So far, only about eight of have been discovered fully intact! The remnants of bygone civilization, these weapons are perhaps their greatest known legacy!" He points one of my swords skyward, allowing it to gleam in the sunlight. "According to the ancient texts, these blades are known as the Enduring Sacrifice. The alloy it's made of not only helps retain its edge, but is also remarkably lightweight! And though it also means it doesn't have much in way of raw strength, locked away within them is the power to slay dragons!"

Wow. I knew my blades were pretty reliable, but this was all news to me. "That's… pretty impressive."

"'Pretty impressive?!' More like absolutely incredible! How in the world did you manage to get your hands on those?!"

…Another good question. "Well… they actually belonged to a friend of mine. He didn't need them anymore, so I've been using them ever since. Not sure where he got them, though. …But still, felling a monster like the Rathian in a one blow? How come that kind of dragon-slaying power never showed itself before?"

"Truth is, I'm not really sure. Roasting some small fry like the Great Jaggi, I could see happenin', but a Rathian… Perhaps you lucked out and hit a vital area?"

"I don't think that was the case," Lorica interjects. "From what I saw, it wasn't some 'stab-and-drop-dead' type of situation. The beast was convulsing uncontrollably and black sparks were flying everywhere. If that was just some sort of fluke, then my hair isn't purple."

"Hmm, I see…" The blacksmith's brow furrows tighter. "If that's the case, then there may be one other explanation. The Guild's scholars found a whole bunch of scrolls related to these weapons' origins, wielders, stuff like that. In one of those texts, it is said that their true power is unleashed when—"

_SAY WHAAAAAAT?!_

A high-pitched scream pierces the atmosphere from the direction of the tavern.

"Hey, d'you guys hear that?"

"Yeah. Wonder what's going on."

And with those words, Lorica and I race ahead across the bridge to find a girl around my height with a pink ponytail and an indigo-and-red suit of armor. And strangely enough, the helmet she wore had what looked to be… a pair of bunny ears. Right at the gate leading to the airship dock, she's yelling vehemently at a trio of other hunters, wielding some very impressive-looking Bowguns, not unlike her own (which, despite what the name might imply, is actually more akin to a rifle than a crossbow).

"What do you mean you won't let me join you, huh?!"

The middle man with an eye-obscuring navy blue hairdo speaks up for the group. "Sorry, but we can't accept just anybody. After all... To sleep, perchance to dream… To monsters, we say 'Nay!' and blast them into oblivion! Masters in the art of sleepbombing tactics, we are…" His two helmeted sidekicks then join in unison. "THE SOMNUS SQUAD!" A brief silence passes, along with no shortage of blank stares, before the squad's spokesman continues. "But yes, we are very selective in who we recruit. An elite group such as ours simply cannot take in every person who asks us.

The rejected hunter gets even more riled up. "So what, you sayin' I'm not good enough?! I'm not strong enough for your little boy band or something?!"

"Oh no, it's not that. We just don't believe you have the firepower we require. Nothing personal."

"…What? I don't have the FIREPOWER?! REALLY?!" And that's when the girl snaps like a raging Diablos. Grabbing her own firearm, her eyes burn with anger as she opens fire like a maniac. "LET'S SEE HOW LACKING YOU THINK IT IS NOW!"

_B-B-B-BAM! B-BAM!_

The erratic barrage of bullets quickly drives away the Somnus Squad and most everyone else in the tavern in a frenzied panic, like a… like a… Hmm. What's a monster that can send things into a frenzy? Uh… UH… Eh, never mind, it'll come to me later. Anyway, in the midst of all that chaos of people and flying projectiles, there was only one logical thing to do.

"Hey, stop that! I dunno who you are, but if you keep shooting like that, you might hurt somebo—"

_WHACK!_

…And approaching the trigger-happy hunter was not it. She hits me in the side of my helm with her gun butt and the next thing I know, I'm lying flat on my back.

"HUH?! YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU SNOT-NOSED BRACHYDIOS?!"

"Uh, yeah! I do very much have a problem with that!" …Is what I would've said. But with her armored knee pressing down on my stomach, it came out more like "U-u-unngh…"

_Cue the pin attack Escape Gauge._

With her going on a profanity-laden tirade, I tried struggling free, but it was of no use. Until…

"OK, that's enough there, Little Miss Firecracker." My violet-haired comrade picks her up by the underarms and intervenes. The pink ponytailed pugilist attempts to fire off even more shots, but is handily stymied by the hold. All she can do is flail around like a freshly-fished Plesioth.

"Let me go, you stupid—URRFF!"

Complying with the girl's demands, Lorica does indeed let her go onto the stone floor before helping me get back up. "Like Fang was saying, stop that. Someone could get seriously hurt."

…Whoa. I've seen her blast giant monsters before, but… That. Was awesome.

The fiery-tempered female takes a deep breath and slowly rises to her feet. "All right, all right, I'll stop. Don't get your golden armor in a twist there, girly. For the record, I was only firing Paint shots. If I _really_ wanted to mess 'em up, I would've done it already." Well, that's a relief. …Sort of. "Anyway, sorry 'bout that. I just get really riled up sometimes." She offers me a handshake to try to make peace. "The name's Ira. Ira Fervens. Nice to meet you."

Not wanting to incur her wrath again, I tentatively accept. "Uh, y-yeah… P-pleasure to meet you too. I'm Fang. …Just… Fang."

"So," Lorica interjects, "that was quite the spectacle you put on there, Ira. You wanted get in that badly, huh?"

"Well, obviously! When you've made a big name for yourself like they have, you get to go on all the best hunts! Face off against the biggest and baddest monsters! Get half off on all meals at the tavern! …Which is why I need your help getting what I need to take my weapon to the max!"

…That was… abrupt. "Hey, uh, no offense, but… why would we help you?"

All of a sudden, Ira grabs my hand again with a death grip and a smile-turned-sneer. "Because. I asked you nicely. Got a problem with that, Fang-face?"

"Hey now, play nice."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Goldie." And she lets go.

"But yes," Lorica continues, "Fang has a point. Not only did you smack him upside the head, but after that big fireworks display, do you really think they'd still take you in?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry, OK? Won't do it again, promise. And the Somnus Squad? Please. I'm so over those elitist Poogies. Once I upgrade me Bowgun, I'm totally gonna show 'em whose boss! Then we'll see who gets half off all their meals! AAAAAHAHAHA!" …OK. She cackles like a maniac too. That's good to know.

"Well, you're certainly enthusiastic, I'll give you that. …I suppose we can at least hear you out. What exactly are you are looking for?"

"Actually, I've got pretty much all the things I need already… Except for one. The elusive shining black jewel known as the Skymerald, found only in the fiercest of the Fanged Wyverns: the Stygian Zinogre!"

…Now that's some high-level game. Zinogres are pretty tough as is, but from the looks of it, Ira here wants to take down a souped-up version. I didn't even know the thing had a subspecies to begin with! This is definitely not gonna be a walk in the Quru-park. (And that's not even mentioning the myth of the Desire Sensor, an invisible and mischievous entity whose one purpose in living is manipulating fate to deny hunters the treasures they seek. Superstition, I know, but still.) I look over to my left, curious as to how Lorica would react. …And a subtle smirk wasn't quite what I was expecting.

"What a coincidence. I was planning on hunting one myself. I was saving that quest for later, but I suppose now's as good a time as any. Might as well get all the help we can get." She turns my way. "If that's fine with you, of course, Fang."

"…As long as she doesn't pin me down like a Deviljho again, you can count me in."

So after promptly packing our pouches and a quick pre-hunt meal, three of us board the airship bound for the sweltering hunting grounds of the Volcano.

…

An hour-and-a-half later, the vessel drops us off at the apex: the mouth of Ignis Mons, as it's formally known. With the price of Felvine down again, the Melynx crew would've been perfectly content dropping us off at base camp for once… if it weren't for a certain pink-haired hunter's insistence to, and I quote, "get us off this Duramboros piece of junk before I start bashing some heads in." I'd say why Ira got all mad again, but frankly, I don't know either. All I heard was a plethora of bad cat puns. …Regardless, as our pilots flew back to the port, tails literally between their legs, we disembark onto the scorching ground below. And immediately upon doing so…

"Whew, I feel like a Well-Done Steak up here…" Lorica expresses her disdain for the heat. Can't say I blame her, though; molten lava tends to do that people. Luckily though, I came prepared.

"Here. Two homemade Cool Drinks, mixed by yours truly."

My green-eyed companion says her thanks and promptly partakes of her share with a smile. Ira, on the other hand… not so much.

"Gimme that!" She snatches her bottle out of my hands and chugs it down with surprisingly loud—

_BURRRRRP!_

…How charming. After using her gauntlet as a napkin, the bellicose belcher then looks back at me, slightly less edgily than before. "Hmm. Not bad. …So, Bone Head, ya made one for yourself or what?" Keyword: 'slightly.'

"I'm good actually. Upshot of wearing light armor like mine is that it's good for dealing with heat. …And to be perfectly honest, I can't drink the stuff. No matter what I add, nothing can quite get that buggy taste out. Blech… But that's beside the point. If everyone's all set, then let's get this done, shall we?"

"Way ahead of you." Within the span of my short little monologue, the poster-girl for pugilism managed to sneak off to a sheer cliff over to our right. "Last one down's a rotten Wyvern Egg." …And she leaps off. We run as fast as possible to the jumping point, where a voice speaks from beyond a thick cloud of smoke.

"Hey! C'mon guys! What're ya waitin' for?! We've got a big bad wolf to hunt!"

…Well, here goes nothing, I guess.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA—OOF!"

Yeah… that landing could've gone better. …Oh well, at least Lorica ought to have better luck with tha—AAAAAAACK!

_WHUMP!_

"Oh! Fang! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you OK?!"

"D-don't worry about me… I-I'll be fine… Owww…."

Some Mega Potion and aggressive chiropractics later, the three of us are once more on the move, searching the volcanic fields for our Stygian target. Just another day in the life of a hunter. So with Ira walking on ahead, I thought it was the perfect time to strike up some more conversation.

"So, Lorica, you said you'd already planned on hunting Stygian Zinogre, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well, the first time I faced a Zinogre, I had a difficult time taking it down. They hit hard, can stun you with electricity and, despite their size, they're very light on their feet, er, paws technically. My old teammates and I hit a complete wall until we finally got act together. But that was a long time ago. So, with a new team and a subspecies on the prowl, I thought I'd take the chance and see how much I've improved since then."

"Oh, so you want to test your skills, basically."

"Pretty much."

"…Huh. Never would've guessed that. Having seen in you action, I'd say you're plenty skilled already."

"Aw, thank you, Fang. I'm flattered! …But still, hunts like these are good practice. We can't end up becoming complacent in this line of work, now can we? Get even a little rusty, and that's a one-way ticket to becoming monster chum." Can't argue with that. "In any event, since were on the subject of reasons, what about you? What are you fighting for? Everlasting peace?"

"Something like that, yeah. Back at Moga, I helped around the village a lot, gathering resources and defending against monsters in the area. You know, Jaggis, Ludroths, the occasional electric sea serpent, that sort of thing."

"I see. And you're not anymore?"

"Well, since the giant, quake-causing, horned whale got taken care of, things have gotten pretty quiet actually. …Not that I don't like a little peace and quiet, but hunting is my life and they're all doing just fine."

"Ah. A Hunter through and through. …Yep, I was definitely right about you."

"Right about what?"

"You really are stronger than you look."

"Heh heh! Heh heh. Heh…" …Pretty sure that was a compliment!

However, not everyone is all smiles, as Ira stops in her tracks, arm outstretched. "Hey, you two, hate to interrupt your little love fest, but it looks like we've got company." She points to a cave in the distance, upon which emerges a glowing mass of crimson energy. With weapons at the ready, we cautiously step forward across the lava-lit landscape where we soon see the beast in its full, hellish glory. It continues its advance on four crimson-taloned paws, two menacing gray horns held high, and claw-shaped tail poised to strike. Lining its body is a coat of monochrome fur, arcing with the all-too-familiar sable sparks of draconic lightning. So, what's black, white, and red all over? A Stygian Zinogre.

As we continue our approach, our team's resident Bowgunner starts giggling with a devious smile. "Hee hee hee… HAHAHAHAH! Now we get to the fun part!"

"All right, Fang, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Lorica."

With a unanimous shout, we all arrive at the same 4-word conclusion. "Then let's do this!"

The beast responds with a deafening howl.

_AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


End file.
